Jared Padalecki
Jared Padalecki (1982 - ) Deaths in Film *''Flight of the Phoenix'' (2004) [Davis]: Reduced to a skeleton when a sandstorm blasts the flesh from his body; his skeleton is shown partially sticking out of the sand afterwards. (Thanks to Neil and HL) *''House of Wax'' (2005) [Wade]: Encased in molten wax and turned into a statue by Brian Van Holt; he dies of shock afterwards when Brian slashes off a large part of the wax covering after Jon Abrahams attempts to free him. (Thanks to Kyle, Beau, and Aidan) Deaths in Television *''Supernatural: All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 1)'' (2007) [Sam Winchester]: Stabbed multiple times in the back by Aldis Hodge, as Jared is calling out to Jensen Ackles and Jim Beaver. He is brought back to life in the next episode (All Hell Breaks Loose (Part 2)) when Jensen makes a deal with Ona Grauer. *''Supernatural: Wishful Thinking'' (2008) [Sam Winchester]: Struck by a bolt of lightning, as a result of Anita Brown's wish for no one to take away her love for Ted Raimi. He is brought back to life when Ted reverses all of the wishes. *''Supernatural: Sympathy for the Devil'' (2009) [Sam Winchester]: Killed by Kurt Fuller, who uses his powers to remove Jared's lungs. He is brought back to life when Misha Collins commands Kurt to revive him. *''Supernatural: Dark Side of the Moon'' (2010) [Sam Winchester]: Shot in the chest by Nels Lennarson in his motel room. He is brought back to life by Misha Collins at the end of the episode. *''Supernatural: Swan Song'' (2010) [Sam Winchester]: Sacrifices himself by deliberately throwing himself into Hell, taking the possessed Jake Abel with him. He is brought back to life (off-screen), without his soul, by Misha Collins. *''Supernatural: The Song Remains the Same'' (2010) [Sam Winchester]: Stabbed in the stomach by Julie McNiven. He is brought back to life by Matt Cohen, who had been possessed by an Archangel. *''Supernatural: Slash Fiction'' (2011) [Sam Winchester/Leviathan Sam]: Playing a dual role, "Leviathan Sam" is decapitated with an axe by Jensen Ackles. ("Sam Winchester" survives the episode.) *''Supernatural: The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (2011) [Sam Winchester]: Appearing as three different versions of himself, "Soulless" Sam is shot in the back by the "Soulful" Sam. "Tortured" Sam is stabbed in the chest by "Soulful" Sam, with his consent. "Soulless" and "Tortured" Sam's bodies are absorbed by "Soulful" Sam, in order for Sam to regain full access to his memories. *''Supernatural: First Blood'' (2017) [Sam Winchester]: Temporarily clinically dead (along with Jensen Ackles) after having previously made a deal with Lisa Berry to temporarily die and come back in order to escape a government black site in exchange for the permanent death of a Winchester at midnight. *''Supernatural: Beat the Devil (2018) ''[Sam Winchester]: Bitten in the neck by the savage vampires on an alternate earth.He's brought back to life later in the episode by Mark Pellegrino. *'''Supernatural: Proverbs 17:3 ''(2019) '[Sam Winchester]: Stabbed by possessed Jensen Ackles in his dream; he survives the episode in reality. Notable Connections Mr. Genevieve Padalecki Gallery WadeDalton.jpg|Jared Padalecki (though dummy) in House of Wax (2005) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1982 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by septic shock Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by reducing to skeleton Category:Actors who died in Jaume Collet-Serra Movies Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in the Supernaturalverse Category:Actors who died in John Moore Movies Category:Supernatural cast members Category:Teen Choice Awards Nominees Category:Teen Choice Awards Winners Category:Death scenes by lung removal Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Deaths in the Supernatural universe Category:Supernatural Stars Category:Friday the 13th Cast Members